


A Little Favor

by peachpeelingsandstrawberryguts



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Not Incest, Oviposition, i hope someone else finds this scenario enjoyable haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpeelingsandstrawberryguts/pseuds/peachpeelingsandstrawberryguts
Summary: The Twins find themselves in need of a surrogate after their egg cycles begin, and The Warden is the perfect man for the job.





	A Little Favor

**Author's Note:**

> i threw chapter one together in a single afternoon and don't really have any plans on changing it for now; chapter two will be more polished, though I don't know how long it'll take to get it out. i hope you like this!

No one had seen sight or sound of The Twins for nearly an entire week. There was no sign of them lurking throughout the jail, nor of their telltale tampering with it or its inhabitants, and no one had ever bothered to locate their base. They settled into a momentary calm, with the knowledge that after a few days, the existing chaos was unlikely to be expanded

The Warden couldn't say he didn't mess their presence; the Twins had been annoying for only a brief period, before he'd realized just how entertaining their additions to his schemes were. Their creative was admirable, the ease at which they did it respectable, and a small fragment of his mind worried over how long it was they would be gone.

It was for those reasons, among others, that he was shocked to find them abruptly in his office one afternoon, their stomachs both slightly round and gravid against their tunics.

Their normally blank, dead smiles were replaced with dull glares, arms folded just above where the small bumps in their bellies began.

"Our absence has been directly correlated with the beginning of our egg cycles." One spoke, "It is something of a rare occurrence in our kind, though it always occurs in pairs."

Warden was leaning forward, elbows braced against his desk as he observed them, "I see... you've been hiding out because you're pregnant? That's the closest human term I can think of."

"Negatory." spoke the twin's brother, foot tapping against the carpeted floor, "It cannot be considered the equivalent of human pregnant, because these eggs have not been fertilized."

"They are normally expelled on their own after a period of three weeks, but it has not even been one, and we cannot stand to bare them much longer."

Warden sat up straight in his chair, eyes narrowing into small slits as he brought a hand to his chin, "Well, that is unfortunate, but why are you telling me this?"

The twin to his left seemed to smile a bit through his stony facade, "You see, on our home planet, this process is normally hastened through the use of sanctioned egg carriers. We implant our eggs into them, where they are carried and fertilized for the remainder of the cycle duration, wherein the carrier will birth them."

"You are a shape shifter." His brother continued, "You are the only human here capable of holding the eggs in a womb until they are ready to be birthed. They need only a warm place to gestate, and your body will adapt to the rest."

A low hum rumbled in the Warden's throat, still staring at the two aliens in pondering, "If I did agree, what's in it for me? I endure being pregnant for two weeks and then it's over?"

"We assure you," both twins spoke in unison, fully smiling their usual dead grins, "we have heard the process of getting them in and out is incredibly pleasurable."

"Beyond the human capabilities of providing sexual gratification." One spoke individually, "It will be unlike anything you ever have and will ever experience."

A moment of silence passed, and Warden rose to his feet with a grin, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The two blinked in unison, "Are you being serious? That is all the convincing you require?"

"It's only for two weeks, right? And what's a greater reward," he walked over and wrapped his arms snugly around their shoulders, "than helping you two into your journey of fatherhood?"

"You do not care about the intercourse?"

"Well, maybe just a little, but that's besides the point." He told them, "Do you need to wait a little, or can we just-"

Their only response was locking their arms over his own back and promptly pushing him along toward the elevator, their hold strong and their steps firm, causing small tingles to run up along his skin.

As he pushed the coordinates in for his bedroom, he could hear the two behind him already beginning to strip down. Their belts clinked and unbuckled, and they began pulling their shirts up over their heads and helping each other slip off their gloves and boots to hasten the process. The eagerness was a little intimidating, but he could imagine it must be uncomfortable carrying a load of eggs around.

Something he was going to be doing within the hour. The thought caused the blush to run all the way up to his ears.

They tossed their discarded clothes into his bedroom as soon as the door was opened, and he turned to find them both naked as newborns, something he'd already been fairly sure of in the elevator ride. The curve and weight of their egg laden bellies was more obvious without the fabric in the way; they appeared about 14 weeks, if he had to equate this to pregnancy, and he faintly wondered just how he would look once they'd both passed the eggs into him.

He nervously laughed, hoping they wouldn't hear the anxiety, "S-So, how many are there-?"

He gasped when both of them suddenly marched forward and nudged him on to the bed, where he landed with a heap against the pillows as they crawled on to the mattress alongside him.

"W-We apologize for the hastiness, Warden," one breathed, unable to keep the shudder from his voice as he crawled behind the man and lifted his back up against his chest, the firm pudge of his belly pressed against the middle of his spine, "the discomfort of carrying the eggs has been building for some time..."

His twin was in front of them, resting a hand on Warden's wrist in something resembling assurance, "We will only be going one at a time; relax your muscles and accept whatever we give."

The Warden exhaled shakily and gave him a nod. Their hands were already moving along his body, the one at his back unbuttoning his top as the one in front slipped off his trousers. Their slender fingers were cold and precise, and when they slipped along his skin, he felt his cock stiffen against his underwear.

To speed the process along, he willed the skin below his cock to part, picturing it splitting off into a labia with a clit at its top and depth at its core, reaching all the way up into a womb somewhere inside him as his underwear was pulled down his thighs.

With himself undressed, the twin sat up on his knees, his skin tinged with an olive colored blush. His wavy locks were askew and he seemed to be on the verge of panting, a look the Warden had never thought he'd see on either him or his brother.

His eyes widened behind his glasses, the only article they'd allowed him to keep, as he watched the bare skin at the twin's pelvis part. From within his body slid a stiff, smooth green appendage that Warden couldn't call a penis, but he wasn't sure if there was any other name for it.

"The ovipositor." The twin answered his question for him, "It is not as thick as your human genitalia, but you will be glad for that when the eggs start to come."

"O-Okay," he nodded, forcing his eyes away from the ovipositor and up to the twin's green eyes, "this isn't going to hurt or anything, is it?"

"You will feel a fullness," the twin behind him rubbed his shoulders tenderly, "but we promise that the discomfort will be short lived."

Warden exhaled through his nose, settling back against the twin's chest and allowing the tension in him to loosen as he told his brother, "Alright, I'm ready."

His smooth hands took Warden by the hips for purchase, his nails digging against the softness of his skin as he inched his own pelvis closer and closer by the second. Warden gulped at the sight of its head nearing the lips of his pussy, something already slightly wet and quivering, praying to whatever deity existed that he wouldn't regret this.

When he blinked, he realized it had already slipped inside, nearly all the way to his cervix, without him noticing. He glanced down to make sure, and their pelvic mounds where definitely connected, the ovipositor having entirely disappeared inside him.

He was almost prepared to pout, disappointment ready to rear its head, when the twin let out a whimpering groan as a spasm wrecked his body. His sibling reached a hand around to snake his fingers over his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he began to thrust back and in to Warden's pussy.

He couldn't see the egg, but his walls began to stretch as the ovipositor widened around it's girth. The sudden width caused his hips to buck, gasping as the twin held him down firmly, pressing him to the mattress as another thrust sent it further up inside. A third pushed it up and out of the tip, and Warden was acutely aware of a firm, jelly like texture directly against his cervix.

"Oh god," he moaned, the twin behind him restraining him from doubling over at the sensations, "I-I don't think it's going to go in, it's st-stuck- ah!"

He may have continued blathering if not for two fingers pressing against his clit, the twin rubbing it in circles, opposite arm still holding him back. His brother followed to his cock, taking it in his grasp and rubbing the shaft up and down, the sensations in his gut almost too much to bare.

"G-Guys, I'm gonna- oh, f-fuck, I-I'm-"

At another rub and stroke, the orgasm crashed over him like a wave, the Warden crying out as they continued to rub his overly sensitive bits, gently spasming against one's chest as small tears budded in his eyes. The contractions in his pussy washed over his cervix, drawing the egg closer and closer with each pulse and tighten. With nearly no effort, he felt it slip inside.

"Very good." One of them spoke, his hand moving up to rub Warden's cum spattered belly as he came down from the high, "The implantation process should go much smoother now."

Panting softly, Warden slightly bent forward to see if there was any difference to his stomach. It looked about the same as before, though he could swear if he focused enough, he could feel the foreign, warm weight of the egg nestled in its new home.

The twin fucking him wasn't prepared to waste any time. Mere seconds passed before he felt two more eggs sliding up inside him, his slick walls taking them much more easily this time as they bumped up one after the other to join their siblings.

"You are doing well, Warden," he breathed, still holding him down as he fucked him, "you will be an ideal vessel for the brood..."

It was only after the 7th (Warden had made an attempt at counting) egg that the twin's belly began to shrink. A bit of apprehension ebbed at his mind, but he found it faded almost immediately as soon as another egg traveled up inside him.

"How does it feel?" The twin behind him asked, hands still resting at the sides of his gradually swelling belly.

"Heavy," he managed, a warmth bubbling in his gut as the ninth egg plopped into his womb, "I-I can feel each new one the more there are- ah!- I-I can feel them moving out of him- mm- and i-into me..."

"This is the last one," the twin assured him, his belly nearly down to a normal size as one final thrust deposited the egg up into his fully belly, the weight of his brood resting heavy on his chest.

Warden took in a much needed breath, his pussy giving a pang of emptiness as the twin pulled out of him. His stomach was the same size that theirs has been, the weight of ten eggs resting in his skinny frame. Well, at least now he knew how many there would be the next time-

All thoughts ceased when a thicker, squirming appendage was pressed up through his pussy and rested at his g-spot. No explanation was given as the twin began to pump into him with a vigor, the orgasm trapped in his gut roiling with the stimulation of being fucked. He clung to him with a cry as his hot cum flooded up inside him, spattering over his womb and making him feel that much fuller.

"Apologies," the twin pulled out with a grunt, "fertilization must be done at once following implantation. Are you ready, sibling?"

His brother nodded, releasing Warden and dropping him on to the pillows in a panting mess. The now barren twin crawled up and took his place, gently stroking the Warden's middle, "You are doing very well, human. This process will not last much longer."

He said that as though it was a good thing.

As it had been with his brother, the twin began to feed egg after egg up into Warden's womb. Each of the soft, squishy mounds slid up past his g-spot like a dream, and some of the thicker ones lingered and milked it before being pushed inside by its siblings. The pleasantly full feeling was beginning to feel a little much; it seemed with every single egg, he felt each one's weight acutely, his belly swelling a little bigger with each one and his cock growing a bit stiffer.

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated by us." The twin holding him assured him, rubbing his belly and lessening the ache of stretching, "An entirely new set of multikind will be born from your efforts here today; does it not feel wonderful to be of use?"

That felt like an understatement, but a rub at his clit and another orgasm rippling up through him was an incentive to agree.

The twin inside him announced with a breath, "Nearly done; only three more..."

That had been three more than last time, but the haze of pleasure clouding in mind left him unquestioning.

One, two, three, all in rapid succession as they exited the twin and moved into warden. The last one nearly knocked the air out of him, their weight pressing down on his chest.

The ovipositor exited and his cock replaced it, stars twinkling in Warden's vision as a line of drool ran down his lip, a whimper being the only thing he could produce as his belly expanded a smidgen more from the cum.

They both lay at his side once the process was finally completed, both of their hands finding his middle and stroking it. They nuzzled their hair into his neck, one speaking, "We will remain with you until you are well enough to walk again."

"Rest if you must." His brother concurred, "You have exerted yourself considerably."

Before he'd even finished his sentence, Warden had passed out.


End file.
